


Hello, pardon me if I forget your name.

by northsouth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Immortality, Precious Lee Felix, but i was too lazy to write them in, im sorry they were all suppose to make an appearance, my first 1000 word fanfic so far, platonic or romantic u choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsouth/pseuds/northsouth
Summary: Felix couldn't remember his past. Movies made you believe otherwise, but he's living proof that the media is wrong, once again. He's not sure if he wants to remember, but maybe this anonymous seller with an old possesion of his will bring back some memories.The title is from I Dont Know How But They Found Me - Lights Go Down.*first chapter is short but second chapter is where i poured my blood, sweat, and tears***crossposted on wattpad @ Getty_Berry**





	1. Maybe now

He couldn't remember his past. Movies always made you think that immortals could remember every single detail of your past but those were just lies. Felix couldn't remember the last time he saw his parents, couldn't remember the last time he watched a TV show peacefully, couldn't remember the last time he had an actual group of trustworthy friends. 

Felix sighed as he pulled the curtains over the window. He had just got back from his day job and had only hours to rest before he had to meet up with an anonymous seller about an old object which Felix thought looked like an old belonging of his. He just couldn't remember from where he remembered it from, or what it reminded him of.  
Sooner or later, his phone buzzed and he picked it up from the coffee table in front of him and checked the text he got.

_'Im ready to meet if u r. Go to XXXX by XXXX and meet my near the park around oportos'_

Felix sighed and replied before calling a taxi and telling the driver where he wanted to go. He was finally, hopefully, going to get some memories back.


	2. i can find home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finally arrives to the meeting place, but why does the seller look so damn familiar?

Felix tipped the taxi driver and exited out of the vehicle before walking towards a pathway that led him straight to the designated meeting place. It was a small park that looked like it hadn't been used in a while, rust had grown over the swings and the slide had holes in it. Now, this is suspicious.

Felix slowly took a few steps forward before taking a seat on an old, rotting bench. He sighed and sent a quick text to the seller telling them he had arrived and was waiting and got a quick reply briefly saying that they were just leaving and would be there in a few minutes.

Felix sighed again, he had been doing that a lot lately, and looked up to the sky, frowning in dismay as the stars were hardly visible due to the light pollution of the city. Felix remembered back when lights were just candles and oil lamps, the stars clear and visible, even, sometimes, in the middle of the day. He remembered the people he had grown to over his life, the ones that left when they found out the truth, the ones that stayed until their dying breath, the ones that were killed in front of him and even the ones plain hated him.  
Felix looked down to his feet kicking out below him, making the swing back and forth ever so slightly. He wanted to remember what happened before in the past. Why he was the way he was, who was his family, what happened to the people he cared about who just disappeared one day. Oh. Them. He only remembered glimpses of them. There were 9 of them in total, Felix was always curious about them, how they also never aged even over many years of knowing each other. Felix always suspected them of being like him but he doubted it. They couldn't have done something bad like Felix had done. Felix had to have done _something_ terrible to deserve this curse of immortality. They were too nice, too kind in his memories of what he remembered of them to have done something so bad to deserve such a twisted fate.  
He tried to remember them more clearly, but his mind was like a ViewMaster, only pictures were shown in his memory.

As Felix kept looking back into the past, he heard a snap of a branch. He quickly looked up to see someone walking towards him. And they were holding something. Something his.

Felix quickly got up and met halfway with the seller. They wore a black jumper, along with a pair of black sweatpants and a trucker hat tipped over their face so Felix couldn't see them well.  
"Hello, I'm Felix" Felix introduced himself and raised his hand out for a handshake.  
"Hello to you too, I'm Chan" The seller- now Chan- looked up at him, his hat now out of the way as Chan smiled at him. Felix was thrown off, something about this Chan dude was familiar, but Felix couldn't put a finger on _what_.  
"You're here for this, right?" Chan asked as he lifted up the object in his hands so Felix could see it better.  
It was a small, brass statue. It was a bust of what looked like to be Felix, Felix could hardly remember from where this was from, but as he kept looking at it, more memories started to flood his mind. The castle.  
"Y-yes, that's right. 650, right?" Felix asked while digging his hands in his wallet and proceeding to pull out the exact amount of money.

"Yeah, but may I ask a question first?" Chan asked with a hint in uncertainty in his voice.  
"Sure, go ahead mate" Felix looked back up at him with a reassuring smile before putting his wallet away, money clutched in his right hand.  
"Uh, well, um. _why_ do you want this?"  
Well, that wasn't what he expected. He was expecting something like 'i've changed my mind, the price has gone up, can you still pay for it?' or something totally different. Not this.

"Uh. well, um," He couldn't just say why, he couldn't out himself as an thousand-year-old, immortal being! "I guess I just really like it, it-it looks super cool and would do great in my house with the... aesthetic it exudes. Big aesthetic energy" Felix mentally facepalmed himself.

Felix looked back up to Chan, who was looking like he was trying to suppress a laugh. Felix couldn't blame him.

"You never get better at lying, huh" Chan shook his head his a laugh as he put down the statue and took off his hate and looked back up at Felix with a goofy grin. Now, he was confused. What did he mean? Why did this bloke look so familiar? Felix was getting a headache from all of this.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Felix stammered out, he then saw a car which he was sure was Chans, and it looked like there were a few others in there.

"Felix, do you _seriously_ not remember me?" Chan spoke with a hurt tone lacing his voice.  
"I'm not even sure if ive ever met you"  
"Oh.."  
"I'm sorry, I just- I have a super bad memory, nothing personal" Felix scratched the nape of his neck. Well, this is embarrassing.

"Felix..." Chan started then stopped. He looked like he was contemplating something.  
"Felix, I know about your immortality" Oh no. Oh no, oh dear, oh no.

Felix stepped back, quickly taking notice how Chan stepped forward almost in sync, like a mirrored version of himself.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Felix quickly stuttered out as he calculated ways to get out of this situation.  
"Felix! It's okay, we all are, I can't believe you don't remember us. But then again, you did say how you had a bad memory" Chan chuckled as he grabbed Felix's hand and squeezed it in a reassuring way. This felt so familiar, like a case of deja vu.  
"Re-remember you?" Felix asked once again, eyes wide and starting to calm down and Chan held his hand to help ground him.  
"Felix. Back before you were exiled out of the village, you remember it, don't you? Uh, anyway, before you were exiled, we, us, as a group, went _everywhere_ together!" Chan said.

Slowly as Felix listened on to what Chan said, to the adventures that they both went on with some other immortals that proclaimed themselves as 'Brothers', even though they weren't related at all, memories started to flood his mind once again. They all started off slowly, then progressively became faster. It was like his life flashed before his eyes. Soon enough, he realised Chan was watching him with a smile, wiping Felixs cheek. 'Oh? I was crying...'  
Felix looked back up to Chan.  
"Channie hyung? Is that-is that really you, please don't tell me this is a dream" Felix sobbed before Chan engulfed him in his arms.  
Family. Family. Family. He found his family again. Family. Family  
"Wheres the rest?" Felix rasped out, his throat hurt from all the crying he had just done.  
"Not everyone could fit in the car, but Changbin and Jeongin are in there, while the others are at home. You're coming home with us, okay? Is that okay Felix? We've been looking for you for a long time. We never gave up hope" Chan whispered as he played with Felix's hair. Oh, how he missed this. Felix's hair was always soft and bouncy, it was adorable.

Felix put the money he had gotten out earlier back in his pockets, wiped his face and nodded towards Chan. Chan picked up the statue and walked over to his car along with Felix right next to him. Felix finally found his family again. They all cried, all celebrated, all told their own versions stories of how they looked for Felix and Felix told his own story of how he has been living for the past few centuries. He no longer needed to be alone, he now had his family back. He no longer had to look, for he had his memories.  
Felix did indeed want to remember. And he got just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh i got a twitter
> 
> https://twitter.com/JikseuLixx
> 
> I hoped you liked it. I appreciate any comments or kudos

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKqYOP2DmJk 
> 
> :)


End file.
